Walkthrough
This walkthrough should only be used if stuck and contains major spoilers. Use at the risk of your own enjoyment. This walkthrough will not contain strategy or team building tips and won't cover all secrets, if you want to discover everything talk to everyone. Controls *Arrow Keys: Movement *'C': A *'X:' B / Start *'Z:' Run *'V: '''Quicksave *'H': Swag mode *'G': Collision sounds *'F': Autosave *'S': Autorun *'P': Refresh map *'F5': Selected item *'F12': Restarts the game *'Enter': Enter and A *'Z:' to select items in your bag inventory *'Shift'(used in digging mode): to switch Pickaxe and Hammer. *'Alt+Enter': Toggle fullscreen *'F1': Options menu (contains sound and display options, as well as controls customization) *'O': Remove followers *'E': Opens "hahaha" dialogue box *'Space bar': "A" button Your Journey Begins *Fill out your name and choose if you are a boy or a girl, then read through the dialogue. *Follow Professor Oak into the Escape Route and choose your starter which is level 7. *Win a (very easy) battle against Jeremy and his level 5 Snubbull. *Pick up your running shoes on the left side of the cave. *Leave the cave and enter Zarivar Town. *Go and speak to the professor in his lab. *You need to go and find your swagtastic rival, he's in the trainer school at the bottom left of town. *Return to the professor in his lab and you will get your Pokédex after your rival grabs his starter. *Now head south and battle through Route 301. Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.36.46.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.40.16.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.42.39.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.48.24.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.49.16.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.57.11.png To the First Gym Battle your way though Route 301. Enter Naragex Forest. Make your way through Naragex Forest. Enter Superior City. Go to the IV Changers house and talk to the guy about Drowzee's playdate. Next, go to the house where people are battling and talk to the person who is selling the HM for a million bucks. Go back to Naragex Forest and talk to Hypno. You now have the HM Strength. Talk to the guy outside the research lab. Make your way through Wonder Cave. Catch a Pokémon that can learn Strength if you don't have one. You'll eventually get to a battle with Unown. It is advised that you catch Unown as he is the only non legendary who can learn HMXX Tesseract. Return to the lab and speak with the professor. Go to the gym. You may notice that you are now invisible. Talk to the person in the gym and you'll realize that you have to give a bouquet of four flowers to the gym leader before he will fight you. Touch all four flowers and you will become visible, then go defeat the gym leader. You can now use the HM Strength. Before you leave the town, go back to Wonder Cave and by using Strength you can get an IV Stone and the dolly. With these, you can use Strength without Pokémon. Now move the boulder out of the way of the building and head to Route 302. Snap 2014-01-28 at 15.11.08.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.17.06.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.35.20.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.36.51.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.38.43.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.39.12.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.32.55.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.47.37.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.08.56.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.09.14.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.14.52.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.12.35.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.15.03.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.15.34.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.18.54.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.19.42.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.23.19.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.30.24.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 19.24.06.png To the Second Gym Battle your way through Route 302. Talk to Cyrus. Obtain the Old Rod from the fisherman. Head to Route 303. Head left past the Daycare. Go up and then left (ignore Midnight Mansion for now). Jump down two ledges and cross the bridge. Defeat your Swagtastic rival. Enter Onega Town. Go pick up a Pokégear from the far left of the town. Go and pick some berries from the northwest of the town. ''catch Rotom in the eery house in the south east of town, Answer: No, Yes, Rotom Enter the museum and battle your way to the top until you defeat team Olympis/Asgard. Go to the gym and defeat the gym leader. Head to the Shadow Path. 01.png 02.png 03.png 04.png 05.png 06.png 07.png Snap 2014-01-29 at 14.37.55.png 08.png 14.png 09.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 15.png 16.png 17.png The PokéHadron Collider Head through Shadow Path, just keep trying to go left and up (you will need strength/dolly but flash is optional). Keep going until you get to the ladder which takes you to Fianga Town. There are lots of things in Fianga town but the main ones are the police club (good for grinding), the egg at the top left (togepi), and the Nuzlocke lord for nuzlocke challenges. When you are finished with Fianga Town head north and battle through route 306 and route 307 until you reach the blockade of people and speak to Professor Oak. After Professor Oak, head south and you will be teleported to a lab. Talk to the scientist and read the book here and then leave and you will be teleported back to professor Oak (do not use the Pokécenter when at the lab as if you faint it is a long trip back to the professor). After talking to the professor again head north to the ruins of Nyasa Town. Climb the rocks (you don't need rock climb in this area alone) and head to the cave in the center. Head south through the Hadron Collider until you get back to the Hadron Collider lab, battle Team Asgard/Olympus and then explore the lab. Exit the lab, heal your Pokémon and then head south to route 308. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.10.35.png|Shadow Path Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.11.14.png|Move the boulders out of the way. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.12.10.png|The exit Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.20.14.png|The Nuzlocke merchant Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.21.38.png|Police Club Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.22.20.png|Join the police Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.24.35.png|Head North Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.26.14.png|Whoo EXP Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.27.36.png|Keep going north Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.29.43.png|More EXP Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.43.12.png|What's team Olympis/Asgard up to Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.44.50.png|Thank god a shortcut Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.45.19.png|Wooo lore Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.48.04.png|Another shortcut (hope you didn't use the pokemon centre) Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.48.39.png|Why didn't you call him? Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.50.43.png|Is this all that remains? Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.51.40.png|Time to go to the Hadron Collider Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.01.png|What a quick route. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.19.png|What are Team Olympus up to Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.49.png|I will defeat you Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.54.35.png|Wilson to the rescue Snap 2014-01-29 at 17.05.02.png|Back at Fianga City Snap 2014-01-29 at 17.00.51.png|To Route 308 Gyms Three and Four Battle your way through route 308. Enter Kariba Town, in Kariba Town the two main things to get are a Pokérus Corsola (if you have the mystery gift event), the bike and a lucky egg, then head to route 308.5 . There is also a person trading an Absol for a Rapidash if you have one. In route 308.5 you'll find the Trick house (hasn't been released as of 1.3.28) and a desert. You will want to scale the mountain in the center and pick up the go-goggles. I would set them as F5 as you'll need them quite a lot. Head south and you will encounter Team Swag facing Team Asgard/Olympus. You willl then have to battle your rival but will you be able to handle the power of swag.(OBTAIN CUT FROM RIVAL) After this you will be able to head south to Agassiz Town. In Agassiz town before going to the gym or psychic temple head to the northeast of the town and you will trigger an event in which a man will give you secret power. If you head north of this you will find your secret base. Just outside of your secret base head east and circle around the town until you find the Machete meaning you will never have to teach a pokemon Cut. Now you'll notice the gym is blocked off so head to Psychic Temple. Go up the stairs on the right side and you will eventually trigger a cutscene that unlocks the gym. Head to the gym and click on boulders to create your path. Defeat the gym leader and head back to Fianga City. Cut the trees outside Fiangas gym with the Machete and then head inside. To get to the gym leader take the bottom left tile and go: left, right, down. Defeat the Gym leader and the prepare to head to route 309. Snap 2014-01-29 at 22.58.58.png|Route 308 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.00.54.png|To Kariba Town Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.01.41.png|A lucky egg Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.02.55.png|Mystery Gift pokerus Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.04.22.png|A free bike Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.05.03.png|Head to Route 308.5 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.13.49.png|The Trick house is still closed as of 1.3.10 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.15.20.png|Go to the centre mountain. Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.15.45.png|Optional but useful Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.16.45.png|No one can stop the power of swag Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.17.18.png|But you can still try Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.26.36.png|Get secret power and access your own base Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.27.18.png|But first go east Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.27.50.png|A HM item Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.26.37.png|Your secret base main entrance Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.31.42.png|Go to Psychic Temple Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.34.33.png|At the top you'll trigger a cutscene that unlocks the gym. Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.37.07.png|Go to the gym Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.38.56.png|Interact with boulders to make your path Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.43.17.png|Beat the gym leader Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.45.56.png|Head back to Fianga City Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.48.03.png|Use the Machete to get to the gym Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.25.png|GO: Bottom left Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.39.png|left Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.52.png|right Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.00.png|Down Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.13.png|Hurrah you made it Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.24.png|Defeat your foe Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.55.14.png|Head to route 309 Gyms Five and Ladoga Town Battle your way through route 309 , you can either go to Turkana Town but its only useful for the Pokémon center so you can fly there. After that head to route 310. Battle your way straight through route 310 to get to Kivu Town. At Kivu Town go join the Pokémon Rangers (good for leveling) and then collect HM02 Fly from one of the members. Go battle Gym leader Graham, just head right at the beginning of the gym and you should have no problem getting to him. But before you go in I suggest going to the middle house in Kivu town and trading for the Absol. The trader will take any Pokémon so I would say just grab a super low-level from your PC and trade. The Absol is level 9 when you get it so I would suggest training it to about 25 before taking on the gym(*In fact, the Absol will have the same level as the pokemon you give to the trader). Absol has 2 dark type moves that it learns before level 40; pursuit and bite. With these two moves you can easily beat the entire gym just using bite. Just make sure you have a few persim berries to ward off confusion while fighting Pokémon like Haunter and Gengar. After this head to the beach and you should encounter the professors assistant. Beat him and you will get HM03 surf. Now surf across route 311 to get to ladoga Town. This contains the house where the man collecting ancient tombs (for Regigigas) lives. You can also get and instant Lapras and some battle items here. When your ready head to the center of town to battle the Admins. Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.55.14.png|To route 309 Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.22.09.png|Go down and then back up that ladder Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.22.16.png|Entrance to Turkana Town Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.25.50.png|Use this ladder Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.25.51.png|mining and to route 310 Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.28.23.png|Battle through route 310 Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.30.30.png|Go to Kivu Town Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.32.44.png|The Ranger Club Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.34.02.png|Join the rangers Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.34.29.png|Get HM Fly Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.36.36.png|Battle through the gym (go right first) Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.46.09.png|Defeat Graham Snap 2014-01-30 at 14.56.18.png|Defeat the assistant to get HM surf Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.05.37.png|Battle your way across route 311 Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.38.24.png|Enter Ladoga Town Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.41.12.png|Ancient Tome collectors house Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.43.08.png|Get yourself an instant lapras Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.43.09.png|Don't ask where they got it from Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.43.10.png|Battle item shop Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.44.23.png|Booster items Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.45.11.png|Gems Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.48.07.png|Defeat the admins in the center Gym Six Head to route 312 and walk past the guarded entrance until you get to route 313 and meet Team Swag looking for swagger. Defeat Jake and continue along route 313 by going right, left, and down at the intesections. Proceed down route 314 and you'll end up in Treader Town. In Treader Town go to the casino to get a coin case and triple triad deck. Then speak to to the old man in the house who will give you HM Waterfall. Head to the Gym and complete the puzzles. Mew may take you a while but just keep going with trial and error if you are struggling. Defeat the gym leader and then see what all the ruckus is outside. Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.55.07.png|To route 312 Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.56.23.png|Ignore this for now Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.58.33.png|Back the way we came Snap 2014-01-30 at 15.59.05.png|Team Swag on their quest fro Swagger Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.04.16.png|Head left Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.04.17.png|right Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.04.32.png|and down Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.05.41.png|to route 314 Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.05.42.png|just head down Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.13.15.png|The cassino Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.16.03.png|Get yourself another HM Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.16.04.png|Waterfall Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.18.39.png|The gym Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.20.07.png|puzzle One Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.23.01.png|Puzzle two Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.25.14.png|Puzzle Three Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.27.12.png|Puzzle four Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.42.46.png|Puzzle five (just be patient and keep on trying) Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.48.37.png|The gym leader Snap 2014-01-30 at 16.49.56.png|What's going on here? Escaping the Base Join the crowd outside Mount Press. You'll wake up surrounded in Team Asgards/Olymus' base. Go to the Southwest corner to get Graham to rescue you. Move along the table to the right of the nurse. The clipboard between the two grunts has bulkup on it. Battle your way to the computers to execute the Masteball.exe program. Then on the second level head to the stairs on the far left, follow the corrider to another set of stairs and you should find the Masterball. Head back to the seond level and head up the top most stairs in the center of the room. You will come across the mess hall where you will find Ash and some leftovers. Head up the next set of stairs and defeat the Commander. Then head back to the second level and head up the third staircase to escape to route 310. Snap 2014-01-30 at 18.32.16.png|What are these guys up to now Snap 2014-01-30 at 18.34.18.png|You're trapped Snap 2014-01-30 at 18.34.31.png|Graham to the rescue Snap 2014-01-30 at 18.34.46.png|Freedom! Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.28.38.png|Masterball step 1 Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.36.56.png|Head up these stairs to get to the masterball Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.37.23.png|Mission accomplished Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.40.05.png|This way to the admin. When you see a man (Ash) at a table w/ food, listen to his story. Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.44.24.png|Take the "Leftovers" next to Ash and when you go farther up, search the clipboards on the table to find TM44 Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.50.49.png|Sableye with wonder guard! Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.51.11.png|Defeat the Commander Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.54.02.png|This way to FREEDOM Snap 2014-01-30 at 19.54.31.png|Ah fresh air (delta snorlax is here if you surf down past the bridge) Mt. Press Fly back to Treader Town and prepare for Mt. Press. You'll want lots of Ultraballs, a few hyper potions/revives, the HM's Strength/dolly, Surf/instant Lapras, Waterfall, and Cut/Machete. You'll also find a Pokémon with a status inflicting move (for paralysis or sleep) and a Pokémon with false swipe to be very useful. Mt. Press is very simple you just keep heading up using the nurses as checkpoints. You will need all the HM's aforementioned to scale it. When you get to the top you'll enter a double battle with the swagmeister against Team Asgard/Olympus. After that, heal your Pokémon and head on through to the boss. Defeat Odin/Zeus, heal your pokemon, and prepare to battle Jirachi/Victini. Get him down to one hp using false swipe then paralyse him or put him to sleep and just keep using Ultraballs. He has a much lower catch rate than in normal Pokémon games. After you've caught Victini/Jirachi and Gold has been sent running head back down the mountain until you meet Professor Oak and CO. They will transport you back to Treader Town. Snap 2014-01-30 at 20.09.51.png|Fly back to Treader Town Snap 2014-01-30 at 20.10.54.png|Head to Mt. Press Snap 2014-01-30 at 20.13.03.png|Up we go Snap 2014-01-30 at 20.19.09.png|Goodbye trees Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.10.10.png|Onwards Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.23.22.png|I'll just put you over here Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.26.16.png|Up not one waterfall Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.26.48.png|but two waterfalls Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.27.10.png|Heal and forwards Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.30.40.png|Another rest stop Snap 2014-01-30 at 21.51.17.png|Thank god for these nurses Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.21.06.png|Prepare for the final battle Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.21.32.png|Defeat them with the aid of the Swagster Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.27.41.png|Once through there is no going back. Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.28.10.png|Prepare yourself Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.28.39.png|The Big Boss Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.31.38.png|Hope you brought those revives Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.48.54.png|And back we go Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.49.52.png|It's a long way down Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.53.07.png|Well at least they help us some of the way down. The Seventh Gym Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.54.29.png|To Ladoga Snap 2014-01-30 at 22.55.19.png Snap 2014-01-30 at 23.04.25.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.25.44.png|The cave exit Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.30.27.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.31.30.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.32.24.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.33.04.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.49.32.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.54.07.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 15.57.04.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.04.08.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.05.42.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.07.13.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.07.55.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.42.22.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.42.24.png|You need rock smash to obtain The Eighth Gym After defeating the seventh gym make sure you have rock smash, as there is a tunnel leading to the next city that requires rock smash to get to. After going through the tunnel, and the route after it, you get to the city with the eigth gym. You can revive fossils, give Pokémon their dream world abilities, get trainer battle IDs, and get the HM for Dive there. The gym leader uses fire type Pokémon, however there is infinite sunlight. Also, you fight her in a double battle with Jake. Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.42.25.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.42.26.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.42.27.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.45.45.png Snap 2014-01-31 at 16.47.51.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.16.05.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.15.56.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.18.34.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.18.22.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.22.21.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.24.41.png|Step on the buttons Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.27.04.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.35.33.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.37.19.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.40.56.png Victory Road Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.46.11.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 16.55.33.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.34.57.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.38.17.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.38.27.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.38.48.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.53.59.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.54.16.png|right, up, left, down, right, up Snap 2014-02-01 at 17.57.33.png|left, up, right, down, left, up, right, down, left, up, right, down, right, up Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.02.01.png|up, left, down, right, up, left, down, right, up Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.03.28.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.03.29.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.05.56.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.09.21.png|Fight two swag grunts Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.13.08.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.16.40.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.16.55.png The Elite Four (and Aftermath) Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.22.58.png|Make sure your battle style is on "set" Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.24.02.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.31.21.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.41.56.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.46.06.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.51.01.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.56.09.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 18.56.27.png After defeating the Elite Four and the Champion, you're whisked away to investigate mysterious earthquakes coming from Nyasa Town, where you'll encounter Odin/Zeus. You are immediately thrown into combat against him. Defeat him, and you're told you have to investigate the Vesryn Spear for the mysterious 5th Sigil Hall. First Sigill When you're ready, travel to Kivu Town. The path leading to Route 318 is beside the Ranger's HQ. Formerly sealed off, now it is open! Dojran City, first City of "The Vesryn Spear". You're required to press buttons on a sign in order to Spawn houses you want to enter. This is where you find the First Sigill. The Sigills work like Gyms. After beating 3 Fanboy's in a "Elite 4 style" battle you get to face Tobias (First of the Elite 4). You will notice that the Pokémons are a lot higher level than when you previously encountered him. Snap 2014-02-01 at 19.02.31.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 19.04.52.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 22.38.19.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 22.41.34.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 22.53.52.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 22.54.00.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 22.54.49.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.01.15.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.01.55.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.04.35.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.04.54.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.09.48.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.09.56.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.19.48.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.25.56.png Snap 2014-02-01 at 23.27.00.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.08.13.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.08.30.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.09.13.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.46.36.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.49.27.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.50.00.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 00.53.38.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.08.27.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.14.53.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.19.05.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.22.44.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.22.58.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.24.10.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.24.18.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.24.30.png The Vesryn Spear 2 After defeating wilson, aou are able to use tesseract. Some possibilities for ways to use this HM is to find the Rare boxes.(http://pokemonzetaomicron.wikia.com/wiki/Rare_boxes) Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.32.00.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.32.27.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.33.53.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 01.47.22.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.02.24.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.08.13.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.24.44.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.24.45.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.37.45.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.50.12.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 02.56.45.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.35.23.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.49.26.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.50.11.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.50.39.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.53.10.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 15.58.02.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 16.19.09.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 16.29.17.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 16.29.18.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 16.32.54.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 16.59.34.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.01.54.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.04.14.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.04.37.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.05.07.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.05.16.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.05.26.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.05.35.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.05.46.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.06.00.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.06.14.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.06.54.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.07.06.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.09.17.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.09.25.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.09.49.png Delta Temple Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.24.55.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.25.52.png|Use the time caller Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.26.15.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.34.52.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.35.20.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.35.40.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.35.52.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.36.05.png|Keep selecting the stones until you guess the right order Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.36.18.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.36.29.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.36.46.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.36.58.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.37.16.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.38.21.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.38.59.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.39.12.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.39.24.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.39.35.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.39.45.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.39.54.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.40.06.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.40.18.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.40.27.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.41.20.png|Use the time caller Vesryns Finale Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.42.50.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.43.08.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.43.22.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.43.34.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.43.50.png|Use the time caller Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.44.03.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.44.26.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.44.35.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.44.56.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.45.07.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 17.51.51.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.02.58.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.18.22.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.18.36.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.19.30.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.20.05.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.20.33.png Snap 2014-02-02 at 18.21.17.png Aroma Region, Cephei Town When you arrive in the Aroma region, there will be a case in which there are 3 starter pokemon, Torchic, Trekko and Mudkip. Then there will be a note telling you to meet the professor in her lab at Tauri Town. In this town, there is a trader, your smeagle for a ditto, and the relic song move tutor. To progress, go through route 1X that is at the top of Cephei Town. pic 1.png|Train Ride to Aroma pic 2.png|The pokeball is supposed to be in front of you capture004.png|Lvl 5 Combee dispenser capture005.png|The Trader capture007.png|Relic Song move tutor capture008.png|Towards Route 1X Route 1X Battle your way through this route with your new pokemon, and you will notice an exit blocked off by team aqua/magma members, just ignore this for now and head up to Tauri town. Tauri Town In this town, there is a person who gives you the quick ball, and once you are ready, head into the lab. The professor will give you the Snag machine, and you will get into a battle with team aqua/magma. They have a shadow eevee, by the way. Once you are done, head back to 1X and go to route 2X towards orbic cave.